


Want to remember this

by ttsg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: "I want more, want to remember this,"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> I have never been more ashamed of myself than I am now

Jishfish was new to the tank. He’d spent his entire life in a pet store, swimming around and hoping somebody would notice him. He was a beta fish and most times, beta fish were bright colors. Jishfish wasn’t bright colors. He wondered what happened first, if he was sad first or if the lack of colors made him sad. Either way, he’d lost hope until a lovely man pointed him out. Jishfish ignored the evil grin on his face, ignored the way he rubbed his hands together and pretended to be an evil genius. 

  
All Jishfish knew was he was getting out of this small tank and going to a home. He’d be able to swim freely and maybe, he’d get his colors back the way normal betas had them.

 

He was put into a bag and he rolled down a conveyor belt. He was dumped into a shopping bag and he had to remind himself that, in the end, it would all be worth it. He couldn’t wait for colorful rocks and fake plants. He wondered if maybe there would even be a real plant. A tiki hut? Some large rocks that he could hide under when he needed his privacy?

  
Jishfish dreamed of his tank through the whole car ride and was sad to find out that there was only one tank. One tank that already had another beta inside of it. 

 

Jishfish didn’t have a problem with other beta fish. He’d been alone for so long that he welcomed this new stranger as he was dumped into the room temperature water. Jishfish knew, though, that other betas didn’t get along. He was the rare exception. 

 

There wasn’t any rocks to hide under, there wasn’t any tiki huts. Not even a single plant. There were a few colorful rocks that had been covered in algae and were unimpressive. Jishfish wondered if he could lose any more color than he already had.

 

The other fish didn’t seem to mind Jishfish’s presence. In fact, he didn’t even glance down at Jishfish. 

 

That was how the first day went. Jishfish explored his new surroundings, looked at things outside of his small tank, and ignored the other fish. The very next morning, things changed.

 

Jishfish woke up with a fin over his lips. His eyes went wide as he stared up at the other beta and he realized, sadly, that this beta wouldn’t allow another to live with him. Jishfish swallowed the water that was in his mouth. He didn’t flinch or try to swim away. Jishfish knew that he would be out swam, that this beta would easily fight him to the death. Jishfish wondered what his dead body would look like among the rocks. He thought the rocks might be brighter than him.

 

“Listen up,” the other beta said, eyes black and piercing, “I’ve been here for a week and therefore, this is my tank. You’ll stay away from me and I won’t challenge you to a fight,” he said, leaving Jishfish nothing other than his ability to nod. He started swimming away and Jishfish finally got the courage to speak up.

 

“Can I at least know your name?” Jishfish asked and the other beta didn’t stop swimming.

 

“Tylerbeta.”

 

Jishfish figured that that was as good as he would get. It was better than he’d hoped for. Tylerbeta had said he didn’t intend on fighting Jishfish, not yet at least. It was more than he could ask for. 

 

Jishfish took to watching from a corner of the tank. He hovered lazily in the water, a little in awe of all of the colors that Tylerbeta had. He wanted to be as pretty, as mesmerizing. Jishfish wasn’t sure when his gaze went from astonished admiration to longing and loneliness. Jishfish wasn’t sure at what point he looked at Tylerbeta and longed for more than the isolation. He watched Tylerbeta swim and Jishfish wanted so badly to have something more. 

 

He swam up hesitantly, not missing the glare that was directed at him.

 

“I thought I told you-” 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Jishfish said, not ashamed that he was still staring at the beautiful scales on Tylerbeta’s side. Jishfish’s admission seemed to have stunned the other into silence.

 

“Really?” Tylerbeta asked, his angry demeanor melting away. Jishfish blew a small bubble. 

 

“Nobody has ever said that to me,” Tylerbeta said, his eyes softening where they looked at Jishfish. 

 

“Really?” Jishfish asked, shocked. He could understand why nobody would speak to Tylerbeta, he came across as rude. He also couldn’t understand it because Tylerbeta was beyond beautiful.

 

“I’ve been so alone,” he said and Jishfish understood exactly what he meant. Jishfish swam forward, their fins brushing together.

 

“Me too,” he said and they stared at each other. It was Tylerbeta who swam forward their lips touching for a moment. Jishfish was so confused, unsure if that was a fighting technique he’d never seen before. When it happened again, he knew that it wasn’t a fighting technique. He was being kissed by Tylerbeta.

 

“What? Why?” He asked and Tylerbeta had to look away. 

 

“Nobody else has told me they were as lonely, you’ve been so nice even when I was rude,” he said and Jishfish wondered if beta fish could blush, he’d think Tylerbeta would be right then. 

 

Tylerbeta swam forward and connected their lips again. His fins reached out to hold onto Jishfish’s. 

 

“I’ve always wanted a family,” Tylerbeta whispered, his words barely carrying through the water. Jishfish was saddened by it even though he doubted it was meant that way.

 

“I wish I had eggs for you,” Jishfish whispered back, looking down at the rocks and algae below. A fin brushed just beneath his eye.

 

“Jishfish, it’s okay, eggs aren’t everything,” he said, being soft, everything soft. 

 

“I wish I could give you a family,” Jishfish said, shivering as he felt Tylerbeta’s fins on his sides. 

 

“Maybe we won’t have kids, it’ll be okay. We’ll live in this tank together and we’ll have our own family. Maybe one day we’ll adopt in a new fish,” Tylerbeta said and Jishfish closed his eyes. 

 

Things were silent for a long time, the only sound was the small bubbles that Jishfish let out popping on the surface. Tylerbeta swam slowly, his fin gliding over scales, over Jishfish’s tailfin. 

 

“Always wanted someone to live with me, to share pleasure with,” he said softly and Jishfish shivered again. 

 

“Yeah?” he choked out, the feeling of Tylerbeta stroking his tailfin a little overwhelming. 

 

“My tail is long and flowey, do you think it would be enough for you?” He asked, bringing the end of his tailfin up to where he knew Jishfish’s hole was. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jish fish whispered, wishing that he could swim backwards, that he could feel more of Tylerbeta. He wasn’t sure where the thoughts were coming from, when they started, but now he couldn’t think about anything besides how soft Tylerbeta’s tailfin was, how bad he needed the pleasure it could provide.

 

Tylerbeta moved slowly as he pushed his tailfin inside of Jishfish. They moved together in the water slowly, Jishfish letting out little bubbles as he got used to the unusual feeling of Tylerbeta inside him.

 

It didn’t take long before it felt like too much. Jishfish told Tylerbeta that, soft pleas leaving his mouth. Tylerbeta pulled his tailfin back, pushing into Jishfish again. It was slow as they both got used to it but Jishfish begged for more, offered a family and love and Tylerbeta wanted it all. He pushed into Jishfish faster. 

 

“I want more, want to remember this,” Jishfish begged. Tylerbeta wanted to give him just that.

 

He worked Jishfish with his tail, watching the bubbles float to the surface as he ran his fins up Jishfish’s side. His fins barely touched Jishfish’s gills before Jishfish was shivering, three bubbles floating up at once. 

 

“Is this okay?” Tylerbeta asked, getting ‘yes, yes, yes’ in return. Tylerbeta’s fins pressed over Jishfish’s gills, only letting a little bit of water past. The bubbles left Jishfish’s mouth quicker, popping on the surface loudly. 

 

It was good, good, good, too much, as Jishfish squirted out his fish come. At the same time, he let out one last bubble. It was larger than the rest and left his mouth in the shape of a heart. Tylerbeta followed close behind him, pumping his tailfin into Jishfish a few more times before he squirted out his fish come as well. 

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Tylerbeta was whispering to Jishfish again.

  
“You’re wonderful,” he said and swam away, leaving Jishfish floating by himself. He caught sight of his reflection in the tank. He’d never noticed before how vibrant blue he really was.


End file.
